Her Choice - Seth Clearwater
by FuzzyEva
Summary: Luce is tired of her mother hiding everything from her. She decides to go after the one person who has never been a part of her life - her father. Her quest leads her to La Push, a town full of mysteries and magical creatures. Will Luce ever find her father while being surrounded by all these distractions? Or is he one of the mysteries she's yet come to find out about?
1. Chapter 1

As my eyes follow the little girl walking around in the greyhound, my thoughts dream off to my very own childhood. When I was ten years old, my mother decided I needed a break from the rush she always let me go through. See, my mother is not the kind of 'settle down, have kids and be married happily ever after' type, which makes me consider if I was ever really wanted – anyhow. I was there and she had to take care of me. I never really missed something, she was always there for me, we were a team, strong and independent, moving from one place to the another. Until I was ten. She met this guy, Kay, and from then on things changed. Suddenly she was a great fan of settling down and it wasn't just me and her anymore. It was mum, Kay and me. So we lived in LA, and I loved it there. I started making friends and I even had a boyfriend for a brief time. But it wasn't enough, I missed my mum but Kay was always easy on me. He treated me as if I were his own daughter – small problem, I wasn't. So I acted stubborn and mean and everything but daughter-like to him. Mum is still upset with me, I know that, but that doesn't stop me from the main goal in my life nowadays – to find my father.

It wasn't easy to find a start, you know. I knew nothing of my father, mum never talked about the man who made her pregnant with me. She refers to it as a 'different period in her life', or (my personal favourite) 'I was a whole other woman back then'. Thanks, though, mum, so considerate. Don't get me wrong, I love her and she loves me and that had been enough for ten years. Yeah, until Kay.

Kay is a good guy, again, don't get me wrong. I like him, which is probably why I find him annoying. Mum has just never been the same anymore. The team was gone, we were gone, and Kay was there. He treats my mother right and I love that he cares about us so much. But I want the team to be back. One day, I talked about it to my mum, it was actually two years ago. I was fifteen then and I cuddled up to her on the couch, softly saying: "I have a mission for us."

"A mission?" she had given me that smile I used to see every day, a smile full of excitement and energy, one that said 'hell yeah to adventure!'.

"Yes," I had answered, "a mission. The team has been on hold for so long, it's time to go on another great adventure!"

My mum's smile had disappeared all of a sudden. "Oh honey, you know I wouldn't like anything more than that, but Kay…"

Kay. Always Kay. And me? No me. And no we. So I never talked to her about it again. And I started the mission on my own. I went through her stuff whenever she wasn't looking, it took me a year (because she is always around of course) to find something of value. Something that seemed to be a clue to whoever was my father. It was a picture of a young girl, blonde hair braided together and eyes as blue as the sky.

I stole the picture and started research. It was an old picture, so I couldn't possibly use a scanner or Google or whatever. I went to the library and asked around if anyone, just anyone, had seen that girl in the picture. And it turned out to be my aunt.

Katherine Malcoms. She lives in La Push, Washington. So that's where I'm headed, destined to find out more about my family. Desperate to reunite the team (or a new one).

"Miss? Would you like some water?"

I look up to the woman sitting on the other side of the aisle and nod. "Yes, thank you."

"It won't be too long now, we'll be there soon. You look kind of pale, though. Everything okay?" She gives me a worried smile.

I sigh and look outside the little window. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Clouds and rain…

 _Welcome to Washington, Luce_ , I thought to myself.

Stretching my legs has been the most beautiful moment of the day for me. I crack my neck and ankles and wait for the bus driver to take out the luggage of all the passengers. Oh my God, a bus drive of two days and nearly six hours. I am exhausted, but I can't rest now, it's ten in the morning and I have a lot to do once I've checked into the motel I booked. The plan is to find my aunt today and try to convince her to come back with me to LA, to talk to my mum and make her tell me everything about my father.

Oh boy.

"Hello? Girl? Your stuff." The bus driver is waving at me and I realise that all the other passengers have already left. I thank him and take my big bag in my hands, pull it over my shoulder and start walking towards a taxi… or well, a place where I can find a taxi.

My mind is anywhere but the motel I have to check into, so when the taxi driver (whom I finally found somewhere near the bus station) asks me whereto, I simply shake my head and stutter: "Eh… some motel?"

"You don't know where you're staying?" the lady asks friendly. She smiles and sighs. "Well, let me guess: you're here to see a boy and now you can't concentrate on the address, right?"

Well, part of it is true. Except that boy is not a boy, but a man – my father. Or, first my aunt. Whatever. What was the name of that… hmm… I try looking for the papers of my reservation, but I can't find them anywhere.

"Who is it you're looking for, doll?" the lady asks, now a bit worried.

"Katherine Malcoms," I say without thinking. Oh, snap.

The lady frowns. "Kat? Why would you look for her?"

I stop searching for my papers. "You know her?"

"Everybody does," she shrugs. "Kat and her boys are a bit… weird."

Kat and her boys? Does she have sons? Do I have cousins? I wonder how many.

"She lives up the reservoir. Near the beach. Do you want me to drive you to her?"

"Actually… no, drive me to the nearest pub instead, please."

The taxi driver shakes her head and shifts to one gear. "You are a strange girl, but the nearest pub it is!"

It takes the lady half an hour to drive me to the nearest pub I asked her to bring me to. It is called 'The Wolf' and I take a minute to look at the old inn, because that's exactly what it is. An inn. It's a wooden cottage, not so big, but very cosy. A big sign above the door says 'A warm welcome to you all'. I pay the taxi driver and let her take my stuff out of the car. With the unhandy bag on my shoulder, I march to the door of the inn, taking a deep breath before entering. I am not at all surprised to see that I'm the only person in a pub at 11 in the morning, but I guess I was just curious. The best place to search for a person is by listening to rumours, and what's a better occasion to overhear rumours while sitting in a pub and drinking a pint? Right.

Inside it's even cosier, with a real fireplace in the left corner of the inn. The bar is long, with wooden stools standing in front of it. The rest of the inn is full of small tables and chairs. On the walls there's a variety of pictures and posters. I don't have the time to examine them, so I drop my stuff in front of the bar and look for the bartender… who is not here. The inn is completely empty.

I clear my throat as loud as I can, but no one answers. Then the door behind me cracks open and I turn around. An old man, his hair being long and black, walks in and looks at me with a curious face. He goes to sit on a stool and looks at me again.

"Mary! Guests!" he scoffs, still keeping his eyes on me. I feel a little threatened by his eyes burning off the skin on my face, so I turn my head.

"Who are you?" the old man asks, not very friendly.

I swallow. "Just a visitor."

He laughs. "I can see that. A name, please? You're not from Washington."

I look at the man. His expression changed from threatening to suspicious. "Eh… I'm Luce."

"Luce," he repeats and then he opens his mouth again to say something, but a woman appears behind the bar, giving the man a punishing look.

"Billy, please, don't scare that girl away. Honey, what can I get you?" The woman is middle-aged, has exactly the same skin-colour as the old man, except for her hair, that is brown and not oil-black.

I swallow again. "Information, actually."


	2. Chapter 2

I try to convince myself that this is a good thing, that this is the start of something I should've done earlier. But the more I sit next to Billy the more I feel uncomfortable being here. As if something is not right, as if I am not supposed to be here. I feel like an intruder, there is so much going on in this little town that I do not have a clue about. Billy does, though. And that's probably why he has been ignoring my attempts to look at him. Oh, and the information I asked for? Not really getting any to be honest.

The bartender, Mary, is aware of my doubt, it is obviously all over my face. "Do you want another cup of coffee?"

I shake my head. "You know what, it was a mistake to come here. I eh… I will go now."

"There is not a chance you will have a flight back today." She looks busted. "Sorry, I… I am just assuming you're not from the neighbourhood… at all."

"No, you're right," I say softly, getting off the stool and grabbing my bag, "I am looking for my aunt, but that is also a mistake."

Mary sighs. "Family is important, child." She looks at Billy, giving him a look that I don't understand. He shrugs and rolls himself towards the door again. "Who is she, your aunt?" Mary asks, still looking at Billy. The door of the inn cracks open.

"Katherine Malcoms."

A loud thud fills the pub as the door is slammed closed again. I turn around and see Billy, his face frozen in a troubled expression. He speaks to me in a way that makes me feel nauseous. He sounds angry, pissed off, but most of all worried.

"Kat is your aunt? Wait, are you Patty's kid?"

I nod at hearing the name of my mother. "I am indeed. Do you know her?"

"Patty has a daughter," Billy says shocked. He and Mary share a look. They decide very fast. "I am calling Sue at the minute."

"I will text Sam immediately."

My mind is contemplating what is happening and at the same time I attempt to figure out the people behind those names. Sue… Sam… who are they? And what is their connection to my mum? Then it hits me. Billy and Mary both know my mother, which means that my aunt doesn't know of my existence. Oh my God. My mother has kept me from my family, leaving them in the dark about me. That's why Billy came out of the blue, totally surprised that I exist. Well, that Patty has a daughter, to be precise.

I clear my throat and try to get Mary's attention, who is busy texting that Sam person. "Eh… can someone tell me what is going on? Who are Sue and Sam? And what do they have to do with my mother?"

"Nothing," Mary mutters. Then she looks at me, her eyes are watering. Even Billy looks emotional. What is going on?

"It's Kat, my child. They are… oh never mind. Just come with me, please."

My lips are dry, I lick them in order to make myself feel a little more comfortable. I am completely losing it, oh and I am freaking out. Mary closed the inn the minute she got a hold of Sam (whoever that may be) and Billy called a few people before coming with us to… well, his house, I assume, since he takes a key out of his pocket and hands it over to Mary. I look at the tiny house, in the middle of a grass field near a forest. Creepy much. However, Mary opens the door and lets Billy go in first. Before I can take another step, she stops me.

"You are coming with me, Luce."

I frown my forehead. "What about Billy?"

"He is getting them together." She nods at her car and I sigh, ignoring the very vague _them_ and following her to the old, brown truck. As I sit down in the leather seat again, my head starts bouncing. A sudden headache kicks in and I moan in frustration. Great.

"Okay, listen to me," Mary says as she comes to sit behind the wheel, closing the car door. "Kat is a very special woman. She is complicated, but good. So please, don't judge her and don't be afraid of her. Understand?"

Everything is going so fast. This morning I was still wondering if I would ever find my mum's sister and now, not even six hours later, a bartender and an old man in a wheelchair are acting suspicious and I am about to meet my aunt. I cannot process this, it's just too much. So I nod and decide not to question anything Mary tells me about Katherine. Keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us is my only distraction as we come closer to Katherine's house every minute. My hands are sweaty and my heart is pounding when Mary pulls the car over and a small house, much alike the one Billy lives in, appears in front of us. I sigh and glance over to Mary. She shuts the engine off and smiles briefly.

"Are you ready?"

"No," I answer in all honesty. "Seriously, what is the deal with my mother and this town? I didn't even know she ever lived here!"

"She never did," Mary says quickly. "Don't mention her when you talk to Kat, okay? Patty and her never really saw eye to eye."

Well, that explains why my aunt doesn't know about me. I am more confused then ever now, though. "So… how am I supposed to tell my aunt that she is… my aunt without mentioning my mother?"

Mary shakes her head. "Just don't talk about Patty. Is that clear?"

I roll my eyes and open the door of the truck. "Crystal."

 _Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. My first story on FanFiction, that is._  
 _It's all still a bit vague now, I know, but I hope you will stay with me long enough to find out Luce's story (:_  
 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Katherine Malcoms is a small, skinny lady with dark brown hair and a skin as pale as snow (which obviously tells you that she is not local). Her eyes, green as moss, seem to look right through you when she hooks them in yours. Her smile is enchanting, but also mysterious. I know nothing about this woman, but seeing her here, standing right in front of me, makes me emotional. I swallow, nod and lift my lips in a kind of smile. "Hi," I whisper.

"Mary?" Katherine stares at the bartender who has become remarkably silent. "What is this supposed to mean? Who is she?"

I feel embarrassed but most of all angry. Why can't she speak directly to me? "I am your cousin." There. Right in the face.

Now I have her full attention. "Excuse me?" It's hard to decide whether she is happy with this news or confused. Maybe both… "I don't have a cousin…" Her lips curl up in a look of disgust. Okay, definitely not both. "Go away and leave me alone."

And that's it. She slams the door right into our faces. Mary and I stand on the porch for a little while, not talking to or looking at each other. I honestly didn't expect this, but when I think about it… what díd I actually expect? Her welcoming me with open arms? Her coming back with me to Los Angeles at the spot? Her facing my mother with the ugly truth?

Mary coughs. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow?"

I sigh in frustration. "You saw her reaction, Mary. She is not going to let me in, let alone listen to what I have to say! I don't know what it is about that woman that makes me feel so… unwanted." And that feeling really gutted me.

"Luce…"

"It's over. But thank you for trying to help me, even though you don't know me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call a taxi to drive me to my motel. And then I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

I start walking away from the porch, taking my mobile phone out of my pocket. How am I supposed to call a taxi if I don't even know where the hell I am? Oh shit. I turn back to Mary, but before I can even ask something, she already nods and unlocks the truck. "Get in."

My head is rested against the car window, my eyes are staring at the trees that fly by and my thoughts are floating somewhere between my fucked up feelings towards Katherine Malcoms and my mother. I try to understand why she did it, you know? Why she kept me away from this lady. I am starting to think that she might have had a good reason actually, because damn… Katherine is one piece of weird behaviour.  
I lost track of time and before I know it, Mary pulls over the car. I look outside and see Billy's house. What?

I turn to Mary, but she hushes me by giving me an angry look.

"You are cancelling your motel and you are staying with Billy and his son, Jacob."

I am at a loss of words. What is it with these people (that I don't even freaking know) bossing me around?! Enough of this! I have had enough.

"What are you doing?" Mary scoffs as I climb out of the truck and she gets out of the vehicle as well. I start walking towards the road that will probably lead me nowhere. But nowhere is even better than with them.

"I am going back to my mother. Now leave me alone."

"You remind me of Kat, you know?"

I stop walking and close my eyes for a wee second. "Excuse me?"

"It's true. You are very much like your aunt."

I face Mary, who is just smiling at me.

"Come on inside, Luce. You are Kat's family, so you're also our family."

And again, I am at a loss of words. I have never really had a real family let alone real friends. So strangers who invite me to stay with them is a lot to process. "I don't think Billy wants me here."

Mary knocks on the door. "Nonsense. I can tell he likes you." She pouts her lips and smiles again. I sigh and give up – whatever. When the door opens Mary laughs and hugs a tall guy with a tanned skin. His hair is short and black and oh my lord! He is shirtless! Like, really? Who opens a without wearing a shirt… not that I mind looking at him, goodness, is he muscled… On his right shoulder I can see a tattoo, not a very unattractive view I'm witnessing right now.

I must have been staring at the guy for a while, because suddenly Mary pushes me and I close my mouth (shit, I was definitely staring). "Eh, hi," I stutter. _Great_.

"Who is she?" the guy asks Mary. Seriously, why does nobody give me a chance to introduce myself?

I roll my eyes. "I am Luce and according to Mary over here," I quickly point at the woman standing in the door opening, "I am not allowed to sleep in a motel. So, nice to meet you, roomie."

The guy chuckles. "Obnoxious, are we?" He shakes his head, giving me a look I can't quite describe but it comes close to curiosity and amusement. "I am Jacob Black, Billy's son." So much I figured, thank you very much, tall guy.

"Are you coming in or are you staying outside for the rest of the day?"

"Whatever," I mumble as I follow them inside the house. When I walk past Jacob, who closes the door behind me, a wave of warmness embraces me. My hands start trembling as I step into a small kitchen, seeing Billy eating a plate of potatoes and chicken. He is not even surprised to see me and speaks directly to Mary: "She can sleep on the couch."

"Not a chance, dad," Jacob refutes, he looks at me with a welcoming smile. "You can sleep in my room. I will put some fresh sheets on the bed." And he disappears, leaving me no choice but to agree with that. Billy sighs and continues with his meal. I feel uninvited, even though Jacob doesn't mind me staying here. As I sit down at the table, Mary clears her throat. "Eh, Billy? Should we tell her about Kat's boys?"

Billy drops his fork. "No. She is not ought to know any of it, Mary, and you know that," he spits. Wow…

And what I am not supposed to know exactly? Before I can even ask, Jacob walks back into the kitchen. "All done."

"That was… fast," I say slowly. He chuckles again and offers me a plate of food, which I don't say no to, because I just realised that I am starving.

 _What a weird day, but here I am, having dinner with people who claim to be my family, far away from home in La Push – a town that is even more mysterious than my life has always been._

 _Woohoo! Jacob!  
I am very excited about this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It started to rain outside half an hour ago. I am still sitting in the kitchen of Billy Black's house, facing a plate of chicken and potatoes. As hungry as I was a while ago, I can't seem to eat anything. Billy is in the living room, watching a football game and Mary said she had 'other business to attend', whatever that means. So, you feel me coming, right?

"Does it rain a lot in LA?" Jacob Black asks me as I stand up to clean the plate of food.

"Are you seriously going to start a conversation with me about the weather?" I backfire, as I throw away the last three bites of the chicken I wasn't able to finish.

Jacob sighs and takes over. "Here, let me do the dishes." I watch him carefully as he lets the water run. Something about him and his dad seems so familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I torture my brain and thoughts but nothing comes to mind. It feels as if I have met these people before and only now, while looking at the young man with the short hair doing stupid dishes, I realise that somehow, I already know this family. Maybe that's what Mary was talking about. But how? How could she possibly know me? I must have been very small when I first met the Blacks, how could she remember me? And why don't I remember it clearly?

"Does it hurt?" Jacob disturbs the spider web of thoughts in my head.

"What?"

"Thinking."

"Ouch," I chuckle.

He frowns and throws a towel at me. I start drying the plate he hands me over a few seconds later. "So, what's your story?"

No one has ever shown that much interest in my story, so that's probably why I can't just start spilling my whole life as some sad teenager who recites her history every day to a new stranger. However, I try to think of a moment in my life where my story actually began. It must have been the moment when my mother decided to shut my past out completely and took me away from travelling to settle down. At first I was so angry with her, I loved my life as a free little girl, moving around America and discovering new places every year. When my mother took my freedom, something happened. I got depressed and I didn't talk to her for several months, until Kay moved in with us. All I could do from that point on was shouting at her for ruining the team. I wasn't understanding or happy for her, I was furious. But I finally started to accept the new situation when I was twelve. I went to high school, made some friends and when I was fifteen I started to get attention from the other gender. I had a boyfriend for some time, his name was Pete and, as so many other teenagers in their puberties, I was totally convinced that he was the love of my life. Ha, yeah right, what an asshole he was, really. Our puppy love ended when Kelley, a former classmate of mine, got bigger boobs than me and well, that's the sad ending of Pete and me. I don't miss the affection or anything, but I do miss talking to that one person who always has your back. My mother used to be that person, but now she has Kay and he has her back. She doesn't need me anymore, and I don't need her. All I need right now is the truth.

"Luce?"

I realise that I still haven't answered Jacob's question. I shake my head. "I don't have a story." Gosh, boo-hoo, Luce. Now you really look like a depressed teenager. "I am seventeen, what do you expect?" I add, trying to sound more convincing.

"Everyone has a story," Jacob says softly and I get the impression that he is no longer paying attention to me, but more wandering off to a different topic. Then he shrugs and hands over some cutlery. "When you're done, you and I can take a walk in the woods."

I laugh. "Wow, you don't just say that to a girl you just met."

He grins and looks at me carefully. "That's the thing, Luce. I feel like you're not a girl I just met."

I have no answer to that.

* * *

When Jacob and I go outside to take a walk, it's already getting dark. Time has flown by today and I have a lot to think about. I'm not sure if going into the woods with this guy is such a good idea, but if I'm alone I'll freak, so I'll take the risk of getting murdered by him. I chuckle at my own theories and follow him to the forest near his house.

"It is so peaceful out here," I state as the first trees come into closer view.

"Not always," Jacob tells me. "This is far enough," he stops me from walking as we reach the entrance of the forest. We both sit on a big stone in front of a conifer. I look at him and he looks at me. "Are you here to look for someone, Luce?"

I swallow as I notice there's a lump in my throat. "Yeah – I – I am."

"Who?"

I bite my lip. "It's kind of… complicated."

"At least complicated isn't boring."

I shake my head and laugh. "You really have an answer to everything, don't you?"

"Probably, yeah," he smiles, "I hope I can help you with your quest as well."

Now my smile freezes and I give him an uncertain look. "You know… it's funny how I thought I would never succeed in finding the person I'm looking for, but I actually already found her. Right before I came to you."

"Kat," he says, but doesn't ask.

I am confused. "Why would you want me to tell you who I'm here for if you already know?"

Jacob sighs and stares into the distance. A shiver runs down my spine as I hear a wolf howl far away. I jump up and look around me. "Oh my god! Was that a…"

"Relax, Luce," Jacob's eyes scan the area. "It's alright, the animal won't hurt you." I give him a weird look as I notice he said "you" and not "us".

"We should go back," I pursuit.

"It really is fine." Jacob sounds so sure of himself that I go to sit next to him again, although my head is spinning and adrenaline is rushing through my body. Jesus Christ, there are wolves in La Push. "Anyways," Jacob chuckles (okay, what is so funny about me being scared of a wolf?) "I asked you because I know that Kate is not the final answer to your questions. Is she?"

I shake my head. "No, she is not. I am actually looking for my father." I start telling Jacob the whole story and as I go on to tell him about Kay and my mother, my tone gets sad and I let my shoulders fall down. Sitting here, talking about my life in LA, makes me miss home a little bit. However, I'm not giving up. Katherine will give me the information I need, if it is the last thing she'll do. Okay, maybe that is a bit too dramatic.

"I'm sure Kat will listen to you if I tag along."

My head turns to his face, looking so fragile but fierce and beautiful in the weak light of the moon. Jacob catches me staring at him, he gives me a push and I fall onto the ground. He laughs so hard that his whole body is shaking. I groan and get up, ignoring his hand that he is reaching out to me to help me get back on my feet again.

"As I said," I scoff, "we should be heading back." His laughter continues as I start walking towards the house with my hands balled into fists.

* * *

 _Seth is closer than ever!_  
 _I would like to hear from you what you think about my story so feedback is welcome :'D_  
 _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter won't take me long to publish ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next day I wake up pretty disorientated. It takes me about three minutes to realise I'm not in LA, in my comfy bed and my comfy room. I'm in Jacob's room in La Push, a town that seems to be doomed when it comes to the weather. I sigh looking outside the window, raindrops are falling down heavily and the sky is dark grey. _Splendid_.

"Oh good, you're awake." I jump at the sound of Jacobs voice and I look at him grumpily. "Wow, someone's not a morning person. Okay, get dressed, today is a big day." He leaves the room, not without grinning at me, and I am alone again, which I find quite pleasant. I look around in his room, yesterday I was so tired that I fell asleep immediately so I didn't really check out the place. My eyes are scanning the walls; they're painted in a light grey colour. The bed is placed against the wall closest to the window and now the curtains are opened I can see several posters divided over the room. I scoff and shake my head.

"Jacob, those posters in your room are freaking me out!" I yell ten minutes later as I run down the stairs. He is in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Nice outfit," he winks. I roll my eyes and look down at my white shirt with long sleeves and my black pants. On my feet I wear black sneakers. Yeah, black and white are kind of my colours, which is probably why Jacob is still sniggering.

I sigh. "What is it with you and wolves? Last night you didn't seem to be scared at all when we heard one and just ten minutes ago I discovered you apparently worship them because there are posters of the animals all over your room."

"Jake." Billy's hard voice interrupts our bickering and he enters the kitchen in his wheelchair, a dark look on his face. "Bella and Edward would like to speak with you."

"Is there something going on with Nessie?" Jacobs eyes widen and he comes to stand in front of Billy, looking all worried. "Dad?"

Billy smiles, wow, that's for the first time. "No, not at all. Just… go speak to them."

Jacob looks over at me, then back at Billy. "Now? I was actually planning on taking Luce to Kate's."

"You will do no such thing," Billy answers. Jip, smile disappeared again. "Her family issues she has to resolve on her own."

How dare he…

"Dad!" Jacob sighs deeply, then he turns around to talk to me. Billy leaves the kitchen. "Hey, look, I'm sorry, okay? Dad can be a bit… harsh, sometimes."

"You don't say!" I jeer. "But I guess he is right, though, I should take care of my own problems."

Jacob thinks about my words and a frown is to be seen on his forehead. "You know what? I'll just quickly go to Bells and see what they need me for. I'll be back at noon and then we can go to Kat, okay?"

I laugh as he walks to the door. "Hey, Jacob!"

"What?" He turns around.

"You should put on a shirt."

Now it's his turn to laugh. "Shirts are overrated."

* * *

Billy Black is suddenly back in front of me, his face covered in an expression I can't really describe. He smiles and yet, this smile is not even close to being genuine. He nods. "Now that Jake's gone, you and I can have a little… chat."

I hold my breath and follow him to the backyard, where the forest is welcoming us. I offered to help him… well, move, but he refused my help and is stubbornly pushing the wheels on his wheelchair. I walk and he rolls until I can't see the house anymore and I start to wonder why Billy is taking me into the woods to have a "chat". Is he going to kill me? Kidnap me? Or worse: abandon me here? I swallow and stop walking. He notices my doubt and pets my arm, although it is not supposed to be comforting, regarding the angry look he is still giving me.

"Don't be afraid, Lucinda."

I shake my head. "I don't want to be called…"

"Oh, I know."

"Okay, what is going on, Billy? Why did you take me here? What is it you want to talk about?"

Billy turns his wheelchair around so that I have to stare at his back and he starts off a story. "When I first met Katherine Malcoms, I wasn't sure if she could be trusted, considering she came out of nowhere, suddenly buying a house near mine. She visited Mary's pub daily and she just sat there in the corner at a lonely table, writing stuff in her diary. I went over to her to introduce myself and we have been dear friends ever since. Kat is a special woman, Luce. She became a friend of the family and she took care of us like she has been a part of our family forever." He looks up at me. "I cannot have you ruining our lives." Billy comes closer, his eyes turning dark. "You and that mother of yours have done enough already. I want you to leave and never return to La Push, is that clear?"

"What did she do?" I whisper.

Billy knows whom I'm referring to. He scoffs. "Patty has always been a lying snake!"

"Hey! This is my mother you are talking about!" I hiss. "Then again, she is a liar," I add softly. "What did she lie about that you're so angry with her?"

"That is not your concern. Listen to me," his voice isn't angry anymore, all I can here now is pity and my blood starts to boil inside of me. "You need to leave before Katherine finds out the truth about you! She cannot deal with this, and trust me when I say you can't either."

"Why is it so terrible for Katherine to find out she has a cousin? I am nothing like my mother, Billy."

"Funny," he scowls, "you are exactly like her, don't try to fool yourself."

"No!" I am yelling now – easy, Luce, calm down. "Billy, please! All my mum ever did to me was lying! She lied her ass off to keep me from my father, my aunt, all of you guys! I want to be part of a real family! I don't want to live my life in the unknown anymore… you have to understand what it's like, waking up every day wondering when you'll ever meet the missing people from your life. Billy, I beg of you, I can't go back to her, don't let me go back to her. She has ruined my life just like she has ruined yours, somehow. Please…"

For the first time sympathy falls down on his face and smothers it. I choke at the sight of a completely defeated Billy. "My dear child, you cannot stay here… I am sorry, but you have to go. La Push is no place for you."

"Why not? What could possibly be worse about La Push that I already face in LA every day? Billy, I…"

"It's not safe!" His turn to yell. "Go back to your home, Luce. It's for the best."

Tears pop up in my eyes and my voice creaks. "LA isn't home for me. I always thought that wherever we would go, my mum and I would always be home as long as we had each other. But she has changed and so have I. I want to learn about the rest of my family, I want to learn about La Push, because apparently this town is linked to my past more than you are admitting right now."

"Well then let's start by showing you around, shall we?" a loud, fierce female voice speaks from behind me. I jump and turn around to find Katherine Malcoms standing there, smiling at me, her hands in the pocket of her jeans.

Billy sighs. "Oh this should be good."

* * *

 _Don't worry, Seth is on his way already :) In fact, he'll make his appearance in the very next chapter! Hooray!_


End file.
